Ceces story
by rainbowCHILD.xD
Summary: Cece has her true love...but things go bad. How will Cece cope with this? What happens when rocky turns to Deuce for comfort and cece realises she has no one. (Tys in college, Gunther and Tinka are well they never been there for them)


**HEY GUYS! you need my friends impression of tht 2 know how unreal da saying is XD! Anywayyy heres my shot at this story ****_WILL I CONTINUE IT THOUGH?!_********hehe prob will!**

**ENJOY GUYS! XD**

* * *

CECE P.O.V (will sum1 plz tel me wa P.O.V stands for?)

I grab my water bottle and take a swig then my boyfriend Josh comes over to me. "Whats up?" i ask. "cece i think we should break..." josh says. "Why?" i ask, we have been together for 2 years now and hes like family to Flynn and my mum. I love josh alot! "I i i i, cece im moving" he says. My eyes start to water. "Where?" i choke out. "Ireland" he says sadly. "Thats so far away..." i say as a tear slips down my cheek. Josh wipes it away and hugs me. I start to cry and ask him "Why cant you stay with me?" he sadly looks at my eyes and says "i have to go, cece im leaving now. Im going straight to the airport after" "You cant, you have to say bye to flynnie and my mum! please josh" i say. He nods and we walk. I open the apartment door and see my mum playing the xbox with Flynn while Rockys reading. "Guys, joshs moving to ireland" i say about to bust into tears. Flynn drops the control and runs and hugs josh. Rocky stops reading and hugs me then josh and my mums the last to get up. "josh your the only boyfriend i thought was good for cece, i hoped you two would get married...but i understand things happen. I want to thank you for looking after cece and good look in ireland chap" my mum hugs josh and josh says "I always thought you as my second mother. I wish i didnt have to go" mum starts to cry and says "you were and always will be apart of the family, update us" before josh left through the door i hugged him one last time before he got into the car and drove out of sight. I run up to my bedroom and jump on my bed crying. I cried for ages, cried til i could cry no more.

'knock'...'knock' "cece?" i hear mum. She comes in with a bag of chips. She hands me them as i sit up. "I want him here mum, i dont think i can love again!" i say as i eat a chip. "Cece, pet. i know this is breaking your heart, but you have to move on" she says. "i cant mum, you know i wont josh knew us all, hes not like anyone else! You know he isnt...the way he was with flynn and all he wasnt perfect but for me he was just the right guy" i say. "Eat up, il see if rocky can have a sleep over tonight" mum said she looked at me to hope i would crack a smile but even that didnt cheer me up one bit. Josh why cant you of staid with me.

* * *

Georgias pov (ceces mum i think thats how you spell it)

I walk out leaving cece. I dont think cece will get over josh, he was the guy for her. But maybe just maybe i can do something about this.

I call Joshs mum

**hey laura**

_georgia hello, were only reached the airport so wasup_

**its cece im afraid shel have a break down, she loved josh so much laura**

_yeah josh is in bits too poor mites love is hard, but we have no choice but to move_

**is there by any chance we could move to ireland?**

_georgia give cece and josh some time maybe theyl get over it in due time and if they dont im sure you can think of moving but cece has got her dance show and rocky to think about_

**_i just wish i wasnt in this position as a mother_**

_tell me about it_

**_bye laura il go see if by any chance i can cheer her up_**

_bye georgia good luck_

**_good luck in ireland_**

i hang up and then call Rockys mum

**can rocky stay tonight?**

_hello cece_

**_its georgia has rocky not told you about josh?_**

_oh dont tell me they broke up! i thought theyd last for ever!_

**_hes moved to ireland today_**

_poor mite, thought something was up rocky sat on the couch staring at the wall_

**_i was hoping rocky might cheer cece up_**

_il send rocky round with her stuff now_

**_thanks bye_**

_bye_

she hangs up when theres a knock at the door. "That was quick" i think to myself then i open the door. Deuce. "Its not a good time Deuce" i say. "I heard about josh, but theres been an airplane crash going to ireland. Georgia theres no survivors" says deuce. "NO!" i say. I sit down and shake my self. I immediently call Laura.

**_This number is no longer in use._**

"The sim cards broke, oh deuce it was them. It was the only flight to ireland today" i cry for a while as deuce stands there awkwardly. "How can i tell cece?" i say. "Tell me what?" asked cece dried of tears. "Honey, sit down please" i say patting the chair beside me. She slumps down and says "Whats happened" "Darling, theres been a airplane crash, to ireland. honey, no one survived" i say. "NO! NO! THAT CANT HAPPEN! JOSH CANT OF DIED NOOOOOOO ITS THE WRONG PLANE OR HE SURVIVED HE CANT BE DEAD MUM not him" cece says pouring with new tears. i hug her tightly as Rocky walks in."cece, deuce texted me what happened..Im so sorry" she says running over and hugging me.

* * *

3 weeks later

Cece

i visit joshs grave reguarly. They found his body along with his family. I wish he didnt leave. I dont know why i didnt beg him not to go, i suppose this is what was meant to happen. I love josh and always will.


End file.
